


You're Are The Father

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Series: You're Are The Father [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Like The Maury show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The father of Sakura's baby is denying he has any involvement. Sakura decides to take him on the Suri Show, a show that provides answers to paternity test to helping teens not to have children (Like the Maury Show). She hopes this will prove that the bastard is the father. What happens after the results are in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Are The Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this plot and Suri Show, Jiro, Ami, Mimi and Aino. 

NOTE: My cousin and I are still writing and editing part 2 and 3. 

A short pink hair head flowed in the night sky, while she held onto small bundles within her arms. She sighed out in sadness and loneliness. Her emerald green eyes looked at the twins that were within her arms. One was in a green blanket and the other was in a yellow blanket. One was a baby boy with striking red hair and his mothers eyes color while the other one was a baby girl with pink hair and her father's jaded eyes.

The women's name was Haruno Sakura, she was just starting college in the fall, she always wanted to be a doctor, and her whole family was in the medical field. Even though these two bundles of joy surprised her, she decided to continue in her family's footsteps. Her mother was in the psychiatrist while her father was a neurosurgeon. Sakura however, decided to go into pediatrics.

The only thing that was standing in the way of her dreams was that the father of these two beautiful babies was denying that he was the father. Sakura made the decision, thanks to her best friend Hinata, to take the insufferable man on the new life change show "The Suri Show". Hopefully this will prove to him once and for all that he needs to be a part of the children's lives.

The man that help produce her wonderful children was named Gaara. He also happened to be a medical student in the cardiology department. Maybe that is why she fell in love with him as they had so much in common. He also was the student tutor for her study group in the first semester. It was then that they started to talk. After the third session he asked her out for coffee. One thing lead to another, and here she is today holding the two most precious babies. That was about thirteen months ago. Sakura and Gaara dated for two months after their first date when Sakura told him that she was pregnant with the twins. He denied any kind of attachment to her or the babies. He said that they weren't his and that she cheated on him and just wanted his money.

Suddenly there was a wailing sounds coming from Sakura's arms. She sighed happily and smiled at her twins Jiro and Ami. She walked into the spacious and elegant dining room.

"Mom, I'm going up to feed the babies and put them down for the night. I'll come down and help you plan the route from here to Suna after."

Her mom, Umiko Haruno, looked up from the new psychiatric medical journal she was working on. "Alright dear, your father picked up some maps for us at the General Store this morning."

She walked into the large entrance way and took the hardwood spiral staircase up to the second floor. Once upstairs she took a right down a long hallway. About halfway down near a large painting of Konoha she entered a large nursery. On one side there was a crib with blue and white checked sheets and a ninja mobile. On the other side there was a crib with pink and white checked sheets with a flowered mobile. In between the cribs was a large bay window with a mahogany rocking chair set between two hope chests with the babies name on the front. She set Ami down in the bouncing rocker and pulled the teddy bear breast feeding pillow off Ami's hope chest. Once she settled into the chair she carefully picked up Ami. She placed the twins on the pillow and unbuttoned her shirt. Jiro was the first to latch onto her breast. As soon as Ami latch on Sakura smiled at her twins.

When the twins were almost done Sakura hear the nursery door open.

"Sakura you have an unfortunate guest downstairs."

"Naruto is not unfortunate. Just because he doesn't have that much money doesn't mean he's unfortunate." Sakura said smiling at her mother knowing that she was just kidding about Naruto. It was an ongoing joke between her and her mother as Naruto was the only male friend Sakura had until the bastard came along.

"Naruto would be a blessing compared to what is standing in the front hall." Her mother snarled. "I'll go down and tell him you will be down in a minute."

Sakura knew from her mother's tone that it definitely wasn't Naruto; it was the bastard that had abandoned his children. She took her little treasures and quickly tucked them into their own cribs. Just as she was walking out of the room she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and her mother yelling after him. "You cannot go up there!"

"GAARA! You bastard, you cannot go up there. This is private property; I will call security right now if you do not listen to me" Umeko yelled again.

"Mom I will handle this. I'll be down in a minute, you can prepare security for the situation" Sakura said as she crossed her arms and stared Gaara down.

"You handled your situation well didn't you? How dare you take me onto The Suri Show? I told you that I am not the father of those monsters, you will never get any money out of me and taking me on The Suri Show will not help; it will only make you look like a lying bitch." Gaara seethed as he stared down Sakura with his jaded green eyes.

"I told you before that I did not cheat on you. I would like it if you please leave and we can handle this like mature adults tomorrow on the show." Sakura replied.

Gaara glared and started down the stairs, "I will not let you get away with this. We will see who the victor is tomorrow." With that last statement Gaara stormed out of the house slamming the door in his wake.

"I never knew why you liked him sweetheart." Sakura's mother said. Umeko never really like Gaara at all. She always thought there was something a little odd about him. Maybe it was that he thought he was better than everybody just because he inherited a lot of money from his parents.

"Mom I have a confession, even though he has been a total jerk to me and the kids I still love him dearly and I hope that after tomorrow he will want to be with me, Jiro and Ami." Sakura said softly.

"Oh Sakura, you're too young to understand what it means to be in love. I believe that you are only in love with the idea of him because he is the baby's father." Umeko replied gently while placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

While her mother picked up Jiro to burp him, Sakura looked out the window onto the sprawling grounds and sighed at her mother's comment. She knew that her mother probably right but she had been in love with Gaara before he asked her out. She turned from the window and picked up Ami to burp. After the babies were burped Sakura pumped some milk for her mom just in case they were hungry while she was down in the library studying.

Down in the library Sakura was having a hard time studying because her mind kept wandering to Gaara and The Suri Show. She had this feeling that they were meant to be together but only the results tomorrow would prove this. On the other hand Sakura was thinking about the bitch that has caused all this trouble between her Gaara, Mimi Natsumo. The woman was a second year transfer and had been trying to sink her claws into Gaara the minute she arrived. She had to be the one that was telling Gaara all the fake rumors of Sakura cheating on him.

Sakura spent four hours just trying to do her college work. She had to catch up on four weeks of college work as the twins had gotten sick and had to stay in the hospital for about two weeks then she stayed home with them until Monday when she returned to her classes. Thankfully the babies were in perfect health according to the doctor on Monday afternoon. She had completed two and a half weeks of work and was hoping to complete the rest on the six hour long journey to Suna. Amazingly she had two great friends in her class that gave her their notes to help with the work. Also her professors really understood and gave her an extension till next Monday which obviously wouldn't be a problem.

Thankfully four of her friends, Ino, Hinata, Aino and Tenten, were also joining her mother and her on the trip to Suna to be a support team for her and the twins.

It was a fairly uneventful trip except for the necessary stops for child and adult. They made it to the set of The Suri Show right on time. Before any of them knew it there was only an hour to go before the show started and the truth would be revealed. It was at this point that Sakura started to get really nervous. Ino walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"No matter what Sakura, you know that the four of us with be by your side throughout the lives of these little cuties." Ino said giving Sakura a squeeze. The other three friends all walked around Sakura and they had a big group hug each one exclaiming that they would be there for her. When the friends left the room to find a seat in the audience Sakura's mother walked up to her holding the twins.

"Sakura, your father and I love you dearly and you know that you can stay with us for as long as you three need."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a large muscular man walked into the room. "Ms. Haruno, it is time to do a sound check with you and go over your entrance with the stage manager."

Sakura sighed knowing that this was going to change her life, hopefully for the better. She turned smiled at her mother and kissed each baby of the forehead. "Thank you mom, I love you so much."

She walked out of the room with the man into a smaller room with switch panel covered walls. Not only was the sound technician in the room but a women with a powder puff was standing there. The women with the powder puff started applying the powder to Sakura's face as the technician gathered up the mic pack Sakura would wear on the show.

A tall blonde woman walked into the room wearing a grey suit, black headset and carrying a clip board.

"Yes Oba, please put the baby baskets in the back for when Ms. Haruno announces them." She smiled at Sakura and bowed. "Ms. Haruno, thank you for choosing The Suri Show to reveal your truths. I'm Hisako Naoyasu the stage manager. I'll be giving you your cue to walk on the stage. If there is anything you need just let me know."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she was handed a small black pack to attach to the back of her black dress pants. She clipped the small mic on to the front of her light pink button down shirt. "How much longer till I have to go on?"

Hisako looked down at her clip board "About thirty minutes, if you will come with me there is chairs in the back that you can wait on."

Hisako and Sakura walked out of the sound room and to a small alcove off the back of the stage. A tall bald man was standing in front of the stairs adjusting his blue tie.

"Ms. Haruno I'd like to introduce you to Suri Tatsuhiko." Hisako said as she tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tatsuhiko." Sakura said as she bowed. "I would like to thank you and your staff for having me on the show to prove who my twin's father is."

"It is no problem Ms. Haruno, we are happy to help. If you'll excuse me I'm going to see if my cue cards are ready." Suri said as he bowed and walked down the long hallway from which Sakura had just come with Hisako.

About fifteen minutes before the show started group of women walked into the room. Sakura gathered that they were the other women on today's feature show. Along with the women were several children held by, were what Sakura thought, was either their friends or mothers. In the crowd Umeko walked in with the twins. Sakura took Ami from her mom and give her a hug then she passed her back and gave Jiro a hug.

She believed that she was ready and hoped that in the end this would change their lives for the better. She also hoped that in whatever part of the build Gaara was in he was thinking about what he is going to be facing.

Gaara was standing a room with a bunch of different men. The poor suckers had also been dragged here by bitches that had cheated on them and was trying to pin their children on to the man's bank account.

He knew that this would prove he has no attachment to those little brats. He never wanted children and just because that woman said that the monsters were his didn't mean that it was true. He hoped that she would leave him the hell alone when this was all done and over with. He was even going out on a date tonight after the show; she was a new girl in the school called Mimi.

"Suri! Suri! Suri!" The crowd chanted as they eagerly awaited their host. The enigmatic host waved as he walked from behind the spiral stair case the mother's would come down. Suri was wearing black pinstripe dress pants with a dark blue shirt and light blue tie. He was also wearing the matching suit jacket.

He beamed at the camera and stated. "Welcome to another sizzling episode of The Suri Show. Today we will meet women who are desperate to find the father of their children and the men that they have brought here are denying that they had any involvement. Today we will find out the truth with a paternity test and a polygraph. Let's discover the results!"

A/N You will have to wait for the rest of this one shot. My cousin and I are working on this and this is my part to this one shot, she is getting done the second part to this one shot, please be patient for it. Thanks for your reviews, bye for now.


End file.
